


Sunny Sand

by Yaoi_Ships



Series: Steven universe story's [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Other, Pink Steven/White Steven, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Rose is her own GemPink is her own Gem(well not really)Everyone's there own Gem or person





	1. This boy is Pink

White Steven a boy with a huge White gem probing from his forehead was talking a walk at the beach waiting for sunrise when it happened. It was early morning when a pink commet like thing zoomed out of the sky hitting the beach with a boom, sending sand flying every were. He heard sand make a "tink tink tink" sound as it hit his gem, and went to check on the commet thing.   
As he got closer he could see the was clear and a boy lay inside. He tilted his head before tapping on the bubble to make sure the boy was alive at least, before freeing him.  
The boy groaned and the bubble popped as the boy slumped over tired and covered in blood. White Steven groaned before picking up the boy taking him topside.


	2. Chapter 2

White Steven tried not to move the other boy to much. Not wanting to hurt the boy even more when he jumped from the hole. He caused sand to fly up as he landed making a soft ofh sound.   
Looking at the boy more closer he looked almost like Steven, except the gem not in his forehead, and darker hair, you know what he looked very different. Speaking of he bit his lip wondering were to take the pinkish boy, knowing he couldn't take him to the temple desiding to take him to his dad's house.   
His "dad" lives in town away from all the Gem mess, and Steven had to say he envy that man. He would do anything to have a normal life.   
By the time he looked up pearl was there holding the door open for him. Connie was there along with his dad.  
He ran inside going right to his room, yelling over his shoulder about explaining later. Pearl,his dad, and Connie all giving confused by looks but brushing it off, going to make tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they wouldn't go just make tea but this is my first time in this fandom so Shhhhhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

Pink Steven gasped, sitting up looking around wildly. It took him minutes to feel pain, and let tear's flow. He let out a little whimper covering his forehead blood getting in his eyes as it trickled down.  
" Hay." A calming voice said trying to pull his hands away.  
He whimpered again, trying to keep his hands in place,hurt from before. He had yet to heal himself, whimpering loudly from sensory overload.  
"Hay, let me see please...let me help." The soft voice returned and this time he let it help. He was still scared, and still hot in pain, but loved the kindness the other showed." You're safe." It whispered as it cleaned up his face with something cool and wet, it felt almost like water.   
He believed the voice as he opened his eyes, smiling only to come face to face with a star.


	4. Chapter 4

Pink Steven was shocked seeing a boy that looked just like him. White boys face looked only paler and more pinched around the eye's. His hair was like star. It was pointed on each end giving it a spikey look. They both had cute little nose, and big eye's. The only difference between the two was of gem placment, as well color. Well his was on his belly, flat and well pink. The other boys was pointy and on his forehead, and white.   
He didn't care that they were different away. He didn't care the other was probably another Gem. He was just happy to meet someone nice. He smiled as the other boy fixed him up, just happy to be happy.  
Pink Steven moved closer to the boy, not paying any mind to the others flushing. He messed with White Steven hair almost causing him to fall off the bed, clearing his throat, as the boy got to close for comfort. White grabbed the other's waist stopping him. Pink Steven flushed not knowing why, but flushed."  
"Ummm.... what's your name?" White Steven asked politely as his friend Pink Pearl walked in."(Random Gem word for Steven here)." Pink Steven not even looking at Pearl, spoke with a smile as Pearl replyed back. She said it back to our Steven and told him about dinner. She left as White Steven hmmmmed picking up the pink boy and bring him down. White Steven laughed softly muttering revenge well he carried the blushy cute boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ws-is White Steven  
Ps-Is Pink Steven

After dinner and a more than akward minutes of small talk. Connie, Pink Steven and him all went to his room. Pink Steven stayed by White Steven, being able to walk,but still leaned on white boy to lead.  
"Just at the end of the hall." White Steven told Pink Steven, chuckling softly as Connie yelled out cute. Pinky moved closer letting out a scared little squeak at the loud noise. W-steven let the boy press closer, holding his door open for Connie, and holding Pink Steven's waist. Connie smiled, going inside waiting for them to all hang out. After they all got in they had to deside to do " How about we all go down to the beach?" Connie replied watching the two cuddly boys on the bed." You know I can't swim!" White Steven pouted, giving fake anger eye's." I'm too top heavy." Connie rolled her eyes, sighing." You can sit on the beach, or collect Shell's; please I wanna go swimming!" White Steven sighed, looking at Pink Steven who just looked confused and cofudled about the hole thing." So what do you want to do?" He asked softly as Pink Steven just pointed at Connie as if to say beach, Connie was grinning ear to ear by now wooping in joy. Ws sighed, rubbing his eyes, annoyed at being ganged up on."Meet back here in 10." He said as Connie rushed off to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for BEACH TIME!

After Connie left he sat alone with Pink Steven. He chuckled at the boys cuddly nature, still holding him close, before sighing debating on whether or not to bring food. Desiding that yes,yes he will bring food he went to the kitchen dragging a shocked Pink Steven with him. Sitting the Pink boy down, he grabbed, and brought water melon and some grapes to him. Pink Steven sat at the table, watching this all unfold, nibbling on a grape.   
White Steven smiled as Pink Pearl desided to help. She got a basket for the food, and made cheese sandwiches for them. White Steven got the cups and drinks, making some lemonade for them all. He got water too, and a few cans of soda before getting the beach stuff. The chairs, and umbrella's went in Pearl's ,pearl who was happy to take them. A smile on her face as she was invited to come,but declined, going to her car.  
Connie came with all her beach stuff well White Steven led pink Steven out.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this out of boredom and there is not much
> 
> I may add more as I go along or not


End file.
